


An Empire for Two

by orphan_account



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lonely Roman, Sad, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was the place where anything could happen and even the most cynical could believe it. This was a place outside reality, independent of time, an illusion wishing, begging to be real. A rugged yet beautifully untamed imitation of something real. A world that could be shaped, molded like clay. Only in an imagination could a place like this ever exist.Too bad Roman would have nobody to share it with.





	An Empire for Two

The sun was setting beyond the cliffs, disappearing into the sea. The sunset was truly breathtaking. The orange and golden glow cast the eastern mountains in beautiful light. At the base of the mountains, a lone castle was the only sign of people existing in this otherworldly scene. A river cut a wide path down to the sea. The last light of the day seemingly turning the waters into rivers of fire. The river danced, rushing, tumbling, and cascading down the mountains, over the cliffs and falling into the dark sea.

 

A gentle breeze danced across the waters and the rocks. The sun was disappearing quickly. The sky was darkening and little pinpricks of light were beginning to dot the sky. The moon hung low, hovering over the white-capped mountains. The stars looked endless. They seemingly began just out of arm’s reach and looked to never end. Vast galaxies and distant suns compacted into minuscule glittering dust, scattered across the deep, dark night sky. The silvery moon was smiling a thin cheshire cat’s grin, barely illuminating the once golden plains.

 

This was the place where anything could happen and even the most cynical could believe it. This was a place outside reality, independent of time, an illusion wishing, begging to be real. A rugged yet beautifully untamed imitation of something real. A world that could be shaped, molded like clay. Only in an imagination could a place like this ever exist.

 

Too bad Roman would have nobody to share it with.

 

* * *

 

Roman was a romantic. He longed for true love, a sweetheart, someone for him to love and to love him in return. Someone to hold, protect, cherish; Someone to come home to. Someone to tell him everything will always be alright.

 

Someone who will lie to him when he fails; Someone to tell him it’s okay. That he’s not a screw-up; that he’s needed. Someone to drive away his fears, his feelings of dread over nothing. His feelings of inadequacy. His fear of emptiness, that gnawing absence of passion, of awe, of life. Someone who will take all the empty holes of his heart and fill them with gold.

 

Someone who will delight in the adventures they’d take together. Someone to build a family with. Someone to grow old with. Someone to die with, so he wouldn’t die alone. Someone who would always have his back, in life and in death.

 

Roman knew he would never have that someone. That perfect person, the soulmate he longs for, he can never have. He can’t have Logan or Patton or Virgil. They all are parts of a whole. As much as he may want a lover, none of them can give that to him. They are a part of Thomas. Each of their focus in on Thomas. Helping him grow as a person. That means Roman will never have someone just for him. If Thomas dates or marries someone, Roman will have to share with the others. He knows he’s selfish. He wants his happily ever after; not a shared one.

 

* * *

 

Rain can be beautiful. A light drizzle that cast little rainbows can fill someone with wonder. This was not a calm and gentle rain. This was a storm, dark and ominous. The sky’s floodgates opened and dumped torrents of water unto the green forests.

 

The landscape was so different from the last time Roman had visited; back when he believed in true love. The fields and plains of wildflowers were being drowned by the downpour. The mountains were shifting and sliding out of place. The gentle breezes were replaced by raging winds that tore at everything, frantically trying to destroy. The once clear, clean river was stifled by mud and debris. The sky was cold and hard, gray and angry. The ocean rivaled the sky’s anger, a hurricane looming on the horizon. Everything seemed to be in tones of gray, lifeless.

 

Roman turned away. His hopes dashed by reality. The world he created, the Empire for Two, didn’t matter. His world built for a happily ever after, became a place that hopelessness lived, where it settled in your bones, and refused to move.

 

* * *

  

Roman vowed to never return to this part of imagination.

 

It reminded him of Hope.

 And why he should have never even bothered to Hope.

 

It reminded him of Love.

 And why he could never have it in the way he wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Throw me into the nearest volcano if you find any mistakes!
> 
> Based off the song Empire by Of Monsters And Men  
> Here's the Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2lzxGcbz-g  
>  
> 
> Love is a fickle thing.  
> It can seem real and true and genuine and turn out to be an illusion.  
> It can seem shallow and uncaring, then something happens and you can't imagine living without that person.  
> Be it platonic or romantic, enjoy the limited time we all have with each other.  
> Don't give up on Love.


End file.
